The Ancient Jewel
by Interestgrabber
Summary: Snyder is not dead, just injured. Will the 3 ninjas with their new long lost cousin be able to stop him? Also, will Snyder's past, which he has tried to escape catch up with him? Please read, I plan on updating ASAP! Rated T for violence only. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Author's note: I have the basic storyline for this story set up, I just need to type it, so I plan on finishing this story ASAP. If however I don't get people reviewing this story, this will tell me that people are not interested, and I will stop the story so **PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!! **It's not a big deal, just tell me what you think. Enjoy!!!

**CHAPTER I**

**ESCAPE**

It felt weird to be in jail. His whole life he was used to being able to do what he wanted when he wanted, and no one could stop him because they weren't physically able to since he was a ninja. All this came to an end on that fateful night that he kidnapped the Douglas boys, and was shot in the shoulder by their father.

Snyder signed as he thought back to that night. He had passed out instantly when the bullet had hit him. When he had woken up, he found himself in the jail's nursery where he was recovering from being shot. The bullet was removed immediately, and he was left in one of the highest security prisons in the United States to await trial. He knew he was able to escape, but he wanted to make sure he was completely healed beforehand because he didn't want to make any mistakes with his escape, and besides, in prison, the medical help was free.

He had been in jail a month now however, and had decided that it was time to escape. His shoulder was feeling a lot better, and he had many things that he had to do in the world outside jail.

He went over his plan one more time in his mind before drifting off to sleep. It was a simple plan, some decisions about it would have to be made on the spot. Still, it would succeed, he was sure of that.

The next day started the same as all the others had for the past month with role call much earlier in the morning them anyone, including the guards would have liked, followed by breakfast, and then time in their cells to do what they would like.

Snyder spent this morning like every other morning he had spent in jail; staring into space while thinking about his past, and making plans for the future. He thought back to the events that led him to jail. He would have his revenge on the Douglass family, as well as on Mori Shintaro.

The guards make fun of him for what he did during his time in his cell. They thought he was crazy. They also thought that their boss who told them that he was a criminal mastermind, a ninja, and the most likely to escape was crazy. How could this person who just stared into space all day, and spoke to no one no matter what they said to him be such an accomplished criminal? The only thing that hinted to his past to them was during exercise, when he would do hundreds of push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, chin-ups, and every other exercise under the sun without stopping. Still, he ignored them, there were much more important things to think about.

After time in their cells, the inmates once again gathered for lunch, and then went out for exercise. It was a nice day, and everyone wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. The exercise area was a square that was one hundred feet by fifty feet lengthwise against the side of the jail building. The side of the jail building that faced the lot was about three stories high, with barred windows all over. The lot had one tree which was situated basically in the middle of the lot, just a little closer to the building then the wall. The rest of the lot was covered by grass and rocks. Surrounding the lot was a brick wall that stood fifteen to twenty feet off the ground, with three feet of barbed wire on top of that. Outside, there were four guards, two against the length of the wall that wasn't against the building, and one on either side's width. On the inside there was usually five or six guards in random places.

Snyder, not to draw too much attention to himself started doing his usual workout by doing a hundred push-ups. There was one guard that usually watched him exercise more then the others. He was a very fat guard named Bill who sat on his folding chair in the shade, and watched Snyder hungrily as if watching would make _him_ lose weight. He was the one that Snyder knew he had to watch out for more then anything else, but he wasn't afraid, this guard had a knack for falling asleep if he was in one place for too long. Sure enough, on Snyder's ninety first push-up, he saw Bill's head droop. After his push-ups, Snyder went over to the side where there were a nice amount of rocks, and started juggling. He had integrated juggling into his workout as soon as he had thought up his plan. The guard raised their eyebrows when he started juggling for the first time, but attributed it to the fact that they believed he was off his rocker.

During his juggling today, he chose his rocks carefully, trying to specifically get smooth thin rocks that would be most similar to his ninja stars. When he had two such rocks, he started his juggling act. When he was finished, he dropped one rock, but kept the other two in the palm of his hands. He then proceeded to do his chin-ups with the rocks in his hands. His chin-ups were done on the branch of the tree that stood in middle of the lot. As he did his chin-up, Snyder surveyed the lot. He wanted to make sure that all five guards inside the lot, as well as all the prisoners around the lot were ignoring him. Bill was fast asleep, to guards were talking with their back to him, One guard was talking to a prisoner names Thomas probably about his bad behavior again, and another was watching a group of prisoners. Most prisoners were gathered around a prisoner named Barney who seemed to have caught another frog and was about to swallow it alive again as he had done yesterday. Other prisoners were scattered around talking or doing jumping jacks, but no one was looking at Snyder. On his next way up, Snyder quickly slipped himself on top of the branch.

Quickly, and silently, Snyder climbed as high as he could on branches that would be able to hold him. He was now able to see over the wall. The one outside guard that interested Snyder was the one on the width of the wall. He looked board as he patrolled around his territory.

'Well' thought Snyder, 'time to make his day a little more interesting.' He took out one of the rocks that he had taken with him, and fired. As usual, he was dead on target, hitting the man hard in the forehead with his rock. The man dropped unconscious. Snyder turned towards the jail building.

He got his breathing in sync, and jumped towards the building. He over jumped a little, and hit the building, slid down a drop, and when possible, grabbed the bars of one of the second floor cells. He looked around the lot again to make sure no one noticed, and then silently swung himself from window to window against the jail building towards the side that the unconscious guard had been guarding. When he reached the last window, he swung himself sideways so his hands were now on top of the exercise wall, and then, without hesitating, he back flipped over the barbed wire on top of the wall, and spun himself at the same time, to grab the top of the wall on the other side. Once he accomplished this, Snyder dropped himself to the ground, rolling as he landed not to hurt himself.

Snyder quickly went over to the unconscious guard, put on his clothes, and took his gun. He went around the jail building, to the front, where there was a parking lot. He went over to the first jeep he saw, jumped in, hot wired it, and sped down the road that he had been brought to this jail by means of.

There were a couple of checkpoints to clear, but non of them gave Snyder, with the uniform he wore, and the official car he drove any problem, except for the last.

The guard woke up from a snooze he was taking, as Snyder pulled up his jeep. "Where are you going?" asked the guard a bit groggily.

"Not feeling well, going home" said Snyder disguising his voice, and speaking the least amount possible.

"Okay, I'm going to need your ID to check you out."

Snyder pretended to rummage around in the car. "Darn, I can't find it."

"Hey, I don't recognize you, are you new?"

"Yeah, and I must have left my ID by the jail."

"Well, go back and get it." said the guard leaning back again to go to sleep. In a flash, Snyder had jumped out of the car, and was in front of the guard. Before the guard could open his eyes, he was put to sleep by his head being smashed into his metal desk.

Snyder pressed the button to open the gate himself, got into the car, and drove away, out free once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Kage

Thank you reviewers for your reviews, it means a lot, and provides needed encouragement to continue. Enjoy!!!

**CHAPTER II**

**KAGE**

8 ¾ Months Later...

"Come on Colt, let's go already!!" shouted Rocky from down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Colt stuffed the last items on his bed into his duffel bag, and rushed down the stairs.

"Finally, Let's go."

The Douglass boys were once again on their way to their Grandpa's cabin for a summer of ninja training. This summer however was going to be different then every other summer that they had been there. The difference would be in the form of a new member.

A week before, the boys mother had had a weird look on her face when Rocky Colt, and TumTum walked through the door from school.

_"What's up mom, is anything wrong?" Asked Rocky._

_"No, everything is fine."_

_When their father came home from work however, their mother took their father into his study which was only done on occasions that they wanted to speak about something serious, and they didn't want to be overheard by the kids._

_When they came out, Mr. Sam Douglass called his children together._

_"Mom has an announcement to make" said Mr. Douglass._

_"Well, gosh this is hard" said Jessica Douglass, "I don't know if you know or not, but you guys have two cousins in Japan."_

_"WHAT!!?" exclaimed the three ninjas, their jaws dropping in unison, this was quite unexpected._

_"Yes" said there mother, "I had a brother. It's a long story, but I'll try to shorten it. I had an older brother who married, and had two children, a girl, and a boy. The girl whose name was Sara was older, and the boy, Zack was younger. My brother was much older than me, and Sara is now twenty-two, and Jake is eighteen._

_"The reason that you probably never heard of them, as I see from how surprised you are, is because we try to avoid bringing them up when grandpa is around, and I just can't stand bringing them up because of the tragedy that happened. Talking about them just reminds us of the tragedy. _

_"Around fourteen years ago, their father was killed." Jessica signed, and her eyes started watering. "He was a ninja like my father, and you guys" she smiled when she said that, "but he had a secret. When he finished training by my father, he went to Japan to study history, which was always his favorite subject. He mainly wanted to know about the rich history of ninjas. Anyway, and this is where I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it seems that he found out about a secret ancient ninja chamber that held valuable artifacts from ancient ninjas. Somehow, some bad people found out about his knowledge of this chamber, and they tried to get it out of him, but when he wouldn't tell them, they..." Jessica paused as tears trickled down from her eyes. Rocky ran to the bathroom, and got some tissues for her._

_"Thanks Rocky" Jessica said mustering a small smile,"this is so hard, he was such a great older brother._

_Jessica dried her eyes, and continued. "Anyway, they killed him, I'm not going to go into details because it is too gruesome, but he didn't die a pleasant death._

_"After their father's death, they came back to America with their mother to stay with Grandpa. The group that killed my brother thought that my sister-in-law may know something about the chamber, and so one night, while grandpa was away, they came to his cabin, and confronted her. She of course had no idea about the chamber, but they didn't believe her, so whomever it was that went down to the cabin, killed her. Thank Heavens they didn't kill Jake and Sara, I guess that they figured there was no use in even questioning the children. It could also be they were in a rush all together since they seemed to have been afraid of Grandpa. Many People were afraid of my father when he was younger, so maybe they didn't want to get caught by him._

_"After that, Jake and Sara really moved in with us until a sister-in-law of my brother decided to take them in, and as I was having babies of my own, it worked out that she should take them. They went to Grandpa for the summers however. Some time later, they moved to Japan so their aunt that had taken them in could be with her boyfriend. When Sara turned eighteen, they moved out of their aunt's house, and have been living in Japan by themselves ever since. _

_"The reason why I'm telling you this now is because today, I just got a call from Jake, and he and Sara would like to come spend the summer with us. They want to get to know us - their family - better, and Sara also has to be in the US for business. Sara will be staying at a friend of hers because her main reason for coming is on business, and this friend is closer to where she has to be. Jake will be staying with you boys at Grandpa."_

_Everyone started talking at once._

_"Is he a ninja?"_

_"Did grandpa train him at all?"_

_"What type of guy is he?"_

_"Does he like Jelly Beans?"_

_Mr. Douglass held up his hand for silence. "We don't know much about him either, you'll just have to ask him when he comes in a week."_

That all happened a week ago. Now, they were going to the airport to pick up Jake, and Sara. Mr. Douglass had gone to the airport straight from work, and the rest of the family would go with Grandpa. After picking up Jake, Mrs. Douglass, and Sara would go home with Mr. Douglass, while the rest went straight to Grandpa's cabin. Sara would, after staying for dinner with Mr. And Mrs. Douglass, be picked up by her friend that she would be staying by.

As Rocky and Colt got outside, they were greeted by Grandpa in his Hawaiian tee shirt waving at them to get into the old convertible next to TumTum who was munching on jelly beans in the back seat.

"What took you guys so long?" asked TumTum as they raced to the car to join him.

"Colt was taking too much time" said Rocky throwing his duffel bag into the trunk.

"No I wasn't!!!" said Colt giving his duffel bag to his bother to put into the car.

Mrs. Douglass locked the house door behind the boys, and then followed them into the car. Grandpa turned the ignition, and drove out of the driveway.

They got to the airport on time, and piled out of the car. "There's dad!!" shouted TumTum rushing over.

Mr. Douglass was on his cell phone, talking with a very serious look on his face. Seeing his family rushing over, he motioned for them to wait for him to finish the call. "All right Gary, so try to keep tabs on him. We need many more agents on this case as well, it's probably the most important, and hardest. All right, I gotta go, bye.

Mr. Douglass hung up his phone, and turned towards his family. "Remember around nine months ago I told you that Snyder had escaped from jail?"said Mr. Douglass addressing grandpa, "He hasn't been spotted for nine months, but now it seems that he has returned to his old ways. Some of my agents spotted him supervising the unloading of boxes somewhere after being alerted by police who said pedestrians had called in saying men in black costumes with masks were unloading boxes. My agents just saw them get into a truck and drive away, but couldn't follow after their tires were shot out by Snyder's men. That's just one, he has been spotted two other times this week." Mr. Douglass shook his head and said "I don't think it is smart to let the boys stay with you this summer Mori, Snyder will want his revenge."

"NO!!!" Shouted the three ninjas making many people in the airport turn their head towards them to see what caused the noise.

Grandpa laughed. "You still aren't convinced I can protect them?"

"It's not that Mori, it's that they will be more protected by someone, like me that has a gun. Remember, on the ship, non of you would have gotten off if I hadn't showed up with my gun, Snyder was going to shoot you all even if you were the better ninja."

"If anything, I would say you need extra protection besides for a gun Sam, you need a ninja, because otherwise you may not get a chance to use your gun. I however will have Jake with me, and you know he has a gun, and knows how to use it, in fact I hear he helped you FBI guys a little in Japan." Mr. Douglass looked a little more relieved at this.

"But Sam" continued Grandpa, "I seriously think that you and Jessica should join us this summer."

Mr. Douglass laughed, "I have a job Mori, and I can't travel back and forth everyday. Besides, Snyder isn't going to start with me, he knows I'm too good for him to take down, and he would get into more trouble then he can handle with the government."

Grandpa shook his head. "You shouldn't be so overconfident Sam" He glanced at Colt who smiled.

"Look who's coming!" said Mrs. Douglass interrupting the verbal dispute. Grandpa, Mr. Douglass, and the boys all turned toward where she was pointing.

Walking towards them was a boy and a girl. Each wheeling one suitcase behind them, and carrying a carry on bag. The boy was tall, probably around six feet, and he walked with the posture of one that worked out quite a lot. He had brown hair, and well tanned skin. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

The girl was a little shorter, with blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"How's it going grandpa?" asked Jake, giving Grandpa a hug, "long time no see." He then went over to Mrs. Douglass, and gave her a quick hug, and then shook Mr. Douglass' hand. "It's been a long time since I saw all of you in person.

Sara followed her younger brother in giving Grandpa and Mrs. Douglass hugs, and shaking Mr. Douglass' hand.

Jake then turned to the boys. "The last time I saw any of you was when Samuel was still a baby. You all are so old now, I missed basically the beginning of your lives." He said taking off his glasses to reveal dark brown eyes that matched his sisters.

"It's not Samuel anymore, it's Rocky" said Rocky smiling, "and it's nice to finally meet you too."

"Rocky?"

"Yeah, it's my ninja name, and Jeffrey's is colt, and Michael's is TumTum."

"Yeah mines the coolest" said TumTum, "Bet you can't figure out why it's TumTum. It's because I love eating."

Jake laughed. "I know that you love eating, and that you guys started training with Grandpa, after all, I do speak to your parents once in a while, but I didn't know that you already got your ninja names."

"Hey, didn't didn't you also train by grandpa?" said Rocky, "What's your ninja name?"

Jake smiled, "I remember that day well, Grandpa called me 影 Kage."

"What does that mean?" asked TumTum taking out his jelly bean bag and popping a handful into his mouth.

"It is the Japanese word for a shadow" interjected Grandpa, and the reason that I chose this name for Jake is because he can be so silent when he wants to be, like when he is sneaking up on someone that it seems that he is as quiet as a shadow."

Colt looked at Jake's huge build and shook his head. "I can't believe that such a big guy can be as quiet as a shadow when moving, I think that Rocky would have been much more appropriate, look at those muscles."

"While Kage may be very strong, his ability to move quietly far outweighs that quality because of many reasons, but the main one being that if one can sneak up on his enemy, no matter how strong his enemy is, the one sneaking up has the advantage of being prepared, and can take down the strongest man in the world as long as he knows a little about fighting."

Mr. Douglass' cell phone rang. He excused himself, and went to answer it. When he returned, he had a worried look on his face. "I'd better get going" he said, "Jake, do me a favor, and keep an eye on the kids with Mori, I'll feel a lot better having two watching them then one."

"No problem, you can count on Grandpa, and I."

With that, Mr. Douglass drove off with Mrs. Douglass, and Sara.

"Well," said Grandpa, "I think it's time we started heading towards the cabin ourselves. Rocky, Colt, help Kage with his bag." and with that he headed towards his car.

"Hey Grandpa, you still have the same car you had for the past fifteen years, or longer."

Grandpa laughed, "And why should I get a different one when this one is perfect?"

Kage chuckled and hopped over the door into the front seat, " I'm glad you still have this car, it's a great car."

Rocky, and Colt jumped over the door into the back seat.

"Wait you guys!!" said TumTum climbing into the car behind them.

Grandpa turned the ignition, and drove off towards his cabin.

Next chapter is coming. I expect to have a lot more action in my story, but these chapters are needed to lead up to that. Once again thanks a lot for the review, you have no idea how much it means to me to get feedback from my readers, it is a great encouragement to continue writing. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!! Thanks.


End file.
